Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lion King
)]]A video series requested by matersoutt and made by AnimeAngelGirl15. It was made with scenes from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's to audio from Disney's The Lion King. The Cast Lion King Leo as Young Simba Yusei as Adult Simba Roman as Scar Professor Fudo as Mufasa Akiza as Nala Crow as Timon Trudge as Pumbaa Goodwin as Rafiki Jack as Zazu Misty as Shenzi Devack as Banzai Lazar as Ed Martha as Sarabi Parts 1-8 There are eight parts to the series, each to a different song from the movie and with the movie audio inserted in to make the series appear more like a movie instead of AMVs. PART ONE: Circle of Life is where all the characters are introduced and show what parts each are playing. The New Prince of Neo-Domino (Leo) is born and Goodwin arrives to the Temple of the People of the Stars to baptize the child. Professor Fudo and Martha welcome him and then presents the child to the kingdom. Everyone is excited and bowing to the new heir and the video ends with Crimson Dragon appearing. PART TWO: ''The Morning Report is Professor Fudo showing Leo around the kingdom and while he is doing so, Jack appears to give him the news of his kingdom. Leo, being a kid and bored, is pouncing on some random animal and his father decides to give him a proper lesson. Before Jack can finish the report, he falls and Leo finishs for him while Professor Fudo just laughs at Jack's expense. 'PART THREE: I Just Can't Wait To Be King ''is Leo running to where his best friend is to tell her about this really cool place that his uncle told him about. But to avoid telling Martha what or where the place is, he just says it's the watering hole. Aki doesn't want to go until he tells her that it's not really that. She asks her mom for permission and they are allowed to go on the condition that Jack supervises them. On their way, Jack tells them when they grow up they're going to be married and it's tradition to do so. Leo objects and vows to change all that once he takes the throne. 'PART FOUR: ''Be Prepared starts with Roman's henchmen, (Misty, Devack, Lazar) complaining about how Professor Fudo beat the crap out of them and how bad their lives are with the signers around. Just then, Roman appears and his henchmen still act like baffoons claiming he's their friend and implying he's not scary. Roman then tells them of his masterful plan for them to kill Professor Fudo and Leo so he can have the throne and they can get better living conditions. 'PART FIVE: Hakuna Matata begins with Roman being appalled by what Leo has "done" and tells his nephew he knows the king's death was an accident, but everyone won't see it that way. Leo listens to Roman and runs away, vowing to never return. Roman returns to Neo-Domino to tell everyone the horrible news that his brother and nephew are dead and he will take the throne now with the Dark Signers as their newest allies. It's switches to Leo being found by Crow and Trudge who are worried about the depressed kid they saved. To make him forget the past, they teach him their catchphrase/way of life and over the years he accepts. The end of the video shows Leo growing up into Yusei. '''PART SIX: ''Can You Feel The Love Tonight is Aki finding Yusei by chance and they spend the rest of the night reminiscing about their lives. Yusei though doesn't know whether he should tell Aki about how why he's been away all these years while Aki can tell he's hding something. Crow and Trudge watch in horror as Yusei appears to be giving up on their way of life and falling deeper in love with Aki. 'PART SEVEN: The Hula Song starts with Yusei seeing his father again. His father tells him that in order to remember who he is and who you are, Yusei must go back and claim the throne as his birthright. Goodwin then convinces him more by punching him and telling him that even though it hurts, it's in the past and all he must do now is learn from it. Yusei has a revelation and rides off to Neo-Domino. When he arrives, he's shocked by how horrible everything appears. Aki, Crow and Trudge catch up to him and promise to help him. However, Yusei gives Crow and Trudge the assignment of distracting the Dark Signers while he goes off and finds Roman. '''PART EIGHT: ''Circle of Life (reprise) ''begins with Roman beating Martha for daring to speak his brother's name while trying to insult him. Yusei becomes enraged and appeares before his mother, assuring her that he's alive and home. Roman is surprised and so are the Dark Signers who thought he really was dead. Yusei gears up for a fight with Roman but he turns it around by forcing Yusei to tell everyone that he's responsible for Professor Fudo's death. Proclaiming him a murderer, him and the Dark signers surround him and to get the last laugh Roman tells his nephew that he killed his father. With new-found strenght, Yusei overpowers Roman and forces him to confess the truth he just said. Cornered, Roman tries to convince Yusei it was all the Dark Signers' fault but he doesn't believe anything he says and banishes him. Roman doesn't take that well and him and Yusei begin a fight to the death. Just when Roman is about to finish Yusei off, Yusei summons Stardust Dragon and defeats his uncle. The Dark Signers show up and unfortunately for Roman, remember what he said and they kill him. Goodwin then tells Yusei to take his throne and he does. Neo-Domino becomes the paradise it once was with Yusei as King and Aki as his queen with a new heir. The series ends with the presentation of their child, Sherry. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lion King